


Peter Parker and the Last Field Trip He Ever Went On

by tonystarkhasaheart3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame? Who is she, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I know so original, I’m so sorry May, May’s dead, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkhasaheart3000/pseuds/tonystarkhasaheart3000
Summary: Peter finds out he’s going on a field trip to Stark Tower and chaos ensues.Basically another classic Field Trip Fic.Endgame and Far from Home happened but no one died (because screw that). Tony was just at home recovering so when Peter went to Europe he couldn’t help him.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 25
Kudos: 460





	Peter Parker and the Last Field Trip He Ever Went On

“Alright before you guys leave I have a special announcement. For our field trip this year we’re going to Stark Towers.” Mr. Harrington announced as everyone got ready to leave, “Now this is a very special oppurtunity, so I would like all of you to be there. Don’t forget to take a permission slip on your way out. Bring it in by Wednesday if you’re going.”

Everyone erupted in excited chatter about going to where the avengers live except Peter, who actually looked upset by the news. “Mr. Harrington, how did we get a field trip there? Stark Towers doesn’t let high schoolers have tours.”

Grinning the teacher replied, “My son works there and managed to pull some strings to get us in.”

Peter looked like he wanted to melt into the ground as Flash made his way over to them, “Hey Penis, ready for your lies to be exposed?”

“Seriously Flash? We’re in our senior year get over yourself.” MJ rolled her eyes.

“Aww that’s cute, Parker. You still let your girlfriend stand up for you.” Flash said, rolling his eyes at MJ. “Maybe she’ll leave you when she finds out what a liar you are.”

“I’m not lying about it Flash,” Peter said in an annoyed tone, “Why do you care so much anyways?”

“Because someone like you isn’t good enough to have an internship there. Besides they don’t give high schoolers internships. I’ve checked.” Flash responded.

“I guess we’ll see on Friday, right?” Peter said, already tired of the argument, and Flash walked away. Ever since they’d come back from the snap that made them all disappear Flash had been worse. Peter hated how he acted but couldn’t really blame the teen. From what he new, Flash’s home life was not good after the snap.

“Hey you okay man?” Ned asked with concern. Peter nodded and Ned instantly started rambling on about the field trip. “I can’t believe we actually get to go to Stark Towers.”

“You’ve been there before, Ned.” Peter pointed out. “And I literally live there so no, it’s really not that exciting.”

“Well at least you basically get a day off from school, loser.” MJ told him, and he smirked.

“Maybe we can sneak away to my room and hangout instead.” Peter replied with a smirk and Ned made a face.

After staring at each other a moment too long, mostly to make Bed uncomfortable, MJ walked out saying “Later dorks.”

“I miss you being single.” Ned complained as they walked out themselves.

Just as Peter was out the door, Mr. Harrington called him over. “What’s up Mr. H?” Peter asked, just waiting to leave hangout with his dad. They were going to work in the lab today and he was hoping to make some updates to his iron spider suit.

“Look Peter, you’re a good kid, and I hate to have to tell you this but, I mentioned you to my son, the one who works at Stark Towers, and he’s never heard of you.” The teacher gave him a pointed look, “I get that you aren’t very popular and sometimes we want to say stuff to make people like us, but tell me honestly, do you work at Stark Towers?”

Technically he didn’t. Technically they had never made him an official intern and he didn’t really have a job there. But he did help the real interns out all the time. And all the workers had either worked with him or knew of him because of the number of explosions he caused in the labs. Mr. Harrington’s son probably just didn’t know him because all the interns knew of him as a Stark, not Parker. Plus, he worked in Tony’s lab about as much as the man himself did so that had to count for something. “I do sir, I’m not lying.”

The teacher sighed, and Peter hated that no one would just believe him, and said, “Okay Parker, I guess we’ll find out on Friday.”

As he walked out he sighed dejectedly. Apparently Ned had had to leave immediately so he was gone. Peter ran to Happy’s car, knowing the man would be upset. Although Happy definitely has warmed up to him, and Peter saw him like an uncle now, the man was still as grumpy as ever. “Where were you kid? I’ve been waiting out here for 10 minutes.” Happy asked grumpily as he got into the car.

“Sorry Happy, my teacher wanted to talk to me.” Peter said, staring out the window for the rest of drive.

“What’s wrong kid? You usually start rambling about your day the second you hop in.”

“It’s this field trip we have on Friday,” Peter said in an annoyed tone.

“What’s wrong with a field trip?” Happy asked.

“It’s to Stark Tower.” Peter mumbled, “and that’s should’ve been fine but I have the worst luck with field trips. Something is gonna go wrong.”

The driver started laughing, much to Peter’s annoyance. “This kinda thing only happens to you, kid.”

“Believe me I know.” He groaned in response.

By the time they got to the Tower, Peter was feeling drowsy. The previous night he had finished his patrols at 3 and then had a long lecture about staying out the long from Pepper. By the time he made it to the couch in their living space he was knocked out.

“Hey kid,” He could vaguely hear someone say, “wake up.”

Opening his eyes slowly, still half asleep he mumbled, “Dad? What’s wrong?” Although he still called the man Tony as well, over the years he had slowly started calling him dad. Neither of them had acknowledged it but both had accepted it happily.

Tony chuckled and said, “Nothing kid, but its almost 7 and it looks like you’ve been sleeping since you got back.”

Finally rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around, “Where is everyone?”

“Steve and Bucky are in the Kitchen getting dinner ready, Loki’s probably holed up in his room reading, Wanda and Nat are playing with Morgan, honestly who knows what Vision’s doing, and Pepper is finishing up some business in her office. But it’s almost time for dinner.” Tony said, trying to coax the kid to the dining room, which was on a different floor.

Apart from those he mentioned, the other Avengers came and went as they pleased. But only Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Loki, Steve, and Bucky actually lived in the tower with the Starks. Though Banner stayed over a lot working on projects in his lab.

Peter and Tony took the elevator to the dining room floor and were met with Morgan running full speed into them. “Hi daddy, hi Petey.”

“Hi Maguna, where’s mommy?” Tony asked as he picked up his now six-year-old daughter.

“She’s over there,” The little girl pointed to the table where Pepper and Nat seemed to be talking to Wanda about something.

Before Tony could walk over to his wife, Steve called out, “Dinner time!” and everyone moved to the table to eat.

Despite all their busy schedules, they made a rule to always eat dinner together. Bucky revealed the homemade lasagna they had made and then looked at Peter and Morgan saying, “I made your favorite cookies after dinner,” with a wink.

“Cookies!”Morgan exclaimed happily as she sat on her mother’s lap. “Is it he ones with chocolate chips in them?” She asked and Bucky laughed.

“Of course it is. How could I make anything else.”

“So, how was your day Peter?” Pepper asked him as the food was being passed around.

“It was okay.” Oh yeah. The field trip, “I actually have a field trip here this Friday.” He tried to sound casual about it, hoping no one would make a big deal over it.

“Here?” everyone started laughing at the kid’s luck, “Only you kid.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Peter said annoyed. “Actually, mom could you sign my permission slip? It’s dues tomorrow.”

“I’m hurt kid, why not me?” Tony teased.

“Well last time you signed it I got detention for forging Tony Stark’s signature.” Peter shot back, still upset that had happened.

“So, this Friday huh?” Tony asked with a smirk, “who’s coming on this field trip?”

“Just my decathlon class.” Peter replied with a shrug, “I can finally show MJ and Ned around though, so that’s cool. We’ve only really been on this floor before.”

“I think your class would appreciate seeing some avengers… right?” Nat asked with a glint of mischief usually seen in Loki in her eyes.

Instantly Peter panicked, “N-No it’s okay, I’m sure they’ll understand if you’re busy.”

“I’m sure we can make some free time to see your class, Pete.” Tony added helpfully.

“You guys will embarrass me so much.” Peter groaned.

“How are we embarrassing?” Steve asked, “People would be so excited to see us.”

“Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but you may be public heroes but you’re like the most embarrassing people ever.”

“Don’t worry, ребенок паук, Wanda and I will make sure they don’t do too much damage.” Nat reassured him, which didn’t make him feel much better since Nat was the one to suggest it in the first place. Peter looked to Wanda and Loki for help, since they were the closest to his age, but both of them were pretending to be busy talking to each other.

“Traitors,” he mumbled, “I’m dreading this already.” Peter decided.

“Don’t worry Petey, I’ll make sure they don’t do anything.” Morgan said, and he chuckled as the girl ran to him and he picked her up.

“Thanks Morg,” Peter said with a smile to the girl who was basically his sister now.

“What are you two so busy talking about?” Tony asked Wanda and Loki after a moment of them continuing their conversation and ignoring the rest of them.

“I was just wondering if Loki could help me train my magic while Strange is gone.” Wanda explained.

“I don’t know why you ever went to him in the first place.” Loki said, rolling his eyes, “I have much more extensive knowledge than that second rate—“

“Yes Loki, we get it, you’re better than him.” Tony said rolling his eyes and chuckling. After the snap had brought everyone the stones deemed good back, Loki had showed up on the field and they had all been about ready to kill him (if they weren’t so tired from the fight). But Thor had explained how Loki had died and Loki had explained how he hadn’t wanted to attack earth in the first place, and the avengers had agreed to give him a chance. Over the last two years they had all learned to trust him and he was part of the family now.

“Promise me you will all let me have one normal field trip. Please.” Peter said bringing their attention back to him.

“Of course, Pete.” Tony said with a wink that did nothing to calm Peter’s anxiety, “your classmates won’t suspect a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think 🙃


End file.
